Thoughts
by RanChan16
Summary: This is my first FanFic. Its a one-shot. And definitely RaAk fic. Lime contents! Enjoy (lots of WAFFy)


Thoughts

This is a one-shot fic.

* * *

It was a quiet day in the Tendo household. Which was not normal. Up in their rooms every Tendo and Saotome was lost in their own thoughts...(except for Gemna and Soun who was busy playing Shogi as usual.)

"It seems quite quiet today ne, Saotome-kun?" said Soun

"Hah, Check! yes it does seem quie..hey that was cheating Tendo-kun! shouted Genma.

"Your turn Saotme-kun." said Soun getting back into the game.

Nabiki was counting her money and Kasumi was busy trying to firgure out what cook.

* * *

Ranma lay in his room thinking about the recent incident with Saffron. He was trying to figure out why he loved Akane so much that he would die for her.

While Ranma was lost in his thoughts Akane was sitting in her room thinking the same thing.

' Why did Ranma do that for me?..Does that insensitive jerk really love me?'

Akane herself was confused.

' Maybe I should just ask...'

As Akane said that to herself she did not realize that she was approaching Ranma's room.

"Akane I wish you could love me the way I love you..." said Ranma out loud.

Not noticing that Akane was outside his room, he turned around to face the window and said in the sweetest voice Akane had ever heard from him, " I love you Tendo Akane...forever will my love be with you.." said Ranma (who kinda sounded like Kuno).

Akane standing outside was shocked to hear what he had said.

' Did he just say he loved me? '

"If i heard him right then..." said Akane out loud.

What Akane said did not go unnoticed. Ranma had heard her. As he turned around he saw Akane with tears in her eyes.

"...Akane..why are you crying?" he asked. Thinking he had done something once again to hurt her, he stood up and immediatly apologized,

"Im sorry.." said Ranma still confused why he had apologized and why Akane was crying.

Akane stood in front of his door with the tears flowing out of her eyes. She ran towards Ranma and said,

"Im so sorry Ranma...for...everything..." said Akane still crying.

Ranma shocked that Akane was hugging him held on tight to her and said,

"..Oh Akane...tell me what I did now...to hurt you..and tell me why your apologizing.." said Ranma.

" Ranma...I heard what you said a while ago...I want you to know that I...I l...Iloveutoo..." said Akane fast. To fast for Ranma to understand.

"..What was that last part 'kane..chan" asked Ranma

"I Love You too..there i said it!" shouted Akane.

' Did he say 'kane-chan? So he does love me!'

Ranma was thinking about what she had said and sensed everyone was standing outside his room waiting for him to respond.

"I love you too you tomboy..so much that it hurts...so much that you make my knees go weak...so much that i can hardly speak.."

After Ranma had said that Akane stood on her toes and kissed him...passionatly...Ranma couldnt resist so he responded and opened his mouth for her.

It was like heaven to both of them

After a breath taking 2 minutes, they both sensed their families watching them.

"Our families will be joined Saotome!" shouted Soun while crying.

"Our families will be joined! Our families will be joined!" shouted both men while dancing.

"I knew you loved each other from the very start...better go to my savings and get money for your wedding." said Nabiki while walking away counting up the yen needed.

"Oh my! I left the food in the kitchen...congratulations you two!" was all kasumi could say.

Ranma and Akane just stood there blushing crimson. They knew there was soon going to be a wedding and this time they were ready..I think.

"I cant help to think theres something missing 'kane." said Ranma

"What would that be my Ranma..hehe" said the giggling Akane

"You know you look really cute giggling and smiling like that." said the very happy Ranma

"Thank you my Prince.." said Akane while reaching in for another kiss

After they kissing for another 4 minutes, Ranma finally let go of Akane's strong grip he finally got the courage to do what he's wanted to do for so long.

He got on one knee and said,

"Tendo Akane I should Have done this a long time ago..Will you marry me?" said Ranma while taking out a ring with a shiny 4 karat diamond.

"Its not much but it was best I could afford.."

"Oh Ranma...Yes yes yes of course I will!" shouted Akane while hugging and eventually kissing Ranma.

"I guess this means we can get officially married now..an this time I really really want to!" said Ranma

"Why didnt you want to the first time? or were you doing it for the nannichuan?" asked Akane sadly

"No of course I wanted to marry you! It just seemed it was by force the first time..this time its what we want..right? he asked

"Right!" said Akane happily! While kissing him again!

"I can get used to this kissing thing..hehe" said Ranma

"Oh you'll be getting more than that on our honeymoon...hehe!" said the giggling Akane to the very red Ranma who was nw turning to color crimsn.

After 1 week tonight was thier very special wedding night. Ranma had taken care of Kodaichi by showing both the Kuno's the pig-tailed girl and Ranma were one person. After that they were both sent to the mental institute. Ukyo finally accepted (after a very long talk) that Ranma thought of her only as a friend and that he really loved Akane. And Shampoo, well the dried up bat, I mean Elder Cologne fianlly broke off her great granddaugther's engagement with him seeing they had no chance. After a very long day Ranma finally headed back home, for he only had 1 hour to get ready and get to the church. Because there at the church waited his wife-to-be and his family.

Even Ryoga attended after accepting that not everything was Ranma's fault, with the help of his fiancee Akari. Yes he had proposed to her after Ranma' and Ryoga's very

long talk. After that Ranma had asked Ryoga to be his best man as they were now very good friends.

Ranma had finally arrived to the church ready and very handsome with the help of his mother and Ryoga.

Everybody was there Ranma had invited Shampoo anlong with Mousse and Cologne, Ukyo and their classmates, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Saiyuri, Yuka and the rest.

Soon the wedding started anddown came the aisle Ranma's beautiful Akane. She was wearing a beautiful white dress of a goddess and by her side was her father. And in front of her was her bride's maid and soon-to-be husband wearing a shiny white tuxedo with the embelm of a Silver black dragon. Soon the wedding was finished, they had said their vows and the priest had said

"You may now kiss the bride.."

And Ranma did so. And of course the priest had annouced them finally husband and wife.

The End...NOT there's still the honeymoon.

* * *

Nabiki got them a 3 day trip to okinawa. Of course the newlyweds had said their good-byes as they were off to their exciting trip.

When they got their, they went straight to the hotel. When they got into the room Ranma had carried his wife to their bed and started kissing her neck slowly removing her clothes.

"I have waited for this day so long Akane... I love you" said Ranma caressing her skin.

"Me too Ranma, me too" said Akane

That night they had made passionate love. Akane slowly let Ranma in and felt the pain, but soon was over come with pleasure. Ranma thrusted in and out. With each thrust Akane made a moan that Ranma enjoyed to hear. He knew he was to come so he had started to kiss Akane and went lower and lower.

"..uhh.oohh Ranma deeper...ohhuhhhhhhh" moaned Akane

And soon they had both come. As Ranma rolled off Akane she was staring at how big he was and thanked kami for Ranma coming into her life.

"Saotome Akane..I love you" said Ranma while gently kissing her on the lips

"I love you too Saotome Ranma" and soon they had both fallen to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning Ranma had waken up with the love of his life laying next to him peacefully sleeping. He slowly untangled himself from his wife, but Akane slowly opened her eyes and greeted her husband good morning.

"Ohayo...koibito...hehe" said Ranma in a good mood

"Good morning to you too...sweetheart" replyed Akane

"Why dont we go out today...you know like the beach or eat breakfast first?" asked Ranma

"Sure why not!" said Akane

They both started their day eating breakfast then Ranma spent most of the day teaching Akane to swim. Then they spent the rest of their day at the spa.

* * *

While relaxing in the mens side Ranma was getting out when a naked woman ran into him.

"uhhh excuse me miss...could you get off..?" exclaimed the very nervous Ranma.

"RANMAAAAAA... what are you doing with that hussy?" screamed a very angry Akane

"Uhhh...its not what it looks like 'kane-chan!" exclaimed Ranma

"Dont 'kane-chan me Ranma!" shouted Akane

"Um excuse me my name is Rikaru...by the way...Ranma right ,your really fine you know that!..Here's my number call me sometime.."said Rikaru

"He's taken you b!" screamed Akane

"Yeah, What she said!" replyed Ranma

"Oh too bad..." said Rikaru

"Anyway you still got my number...ciao!" said Rikaru while hurrying away

"1 day were married and women are still chasing you!" yelled Akane

"Its not my fault I'm like a magnet!...sorry 'kane..." apologized Ranma

"Why did she run out of the womens side anyway?" asked Ranma

A blushing Akane answered his question.

"She was talking about you..and how she was gonna hit on you..so naturally... I" Akane was cut off by Ranma

"You got jealous and chased her...right?" asked Ranma

"Right..." answered Akane

"Why dont we go up to our rooms and..r" Ranma was cut off.

"Relax, right..?" asked Akane

"Rigghhttt!" answered Ranma

After they relaxed, they had fallen to sleep again. The next day was their last they in Okinawa. Then they were off to nerima.

* * *

When they got back they had found out Akane was pregnant. A girl to be sure. For nine months Ranma was nervous with every move Akane made, but she didnt mind..she thought it was cute. Then that was it all hell had broken lose! Her water had broken.

Soon she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Saotome Ayame. She had Ranma's face and eyes with the mixture of the blue hair of Akane and black hair of Ranma, which made like a Blue-ish and Black-ish color.

"I love you Akane...now we have Ayame to prove my love to you." said

"I do too Ranma...now were a family.." said Akane

"We should train her young my boy..take her training as soon as she can walk!" said Genma

"No way oyaji! Im not letting her do what you did to me! If there's anyone who's gonna train her its ..m.." once again Ranma was cut off by Nabiki

"Me!...Im going to train her to be the next Ice Queen of Furikan!" said Nabiki out of no where.

"And I will train her to be a good cook!" said Kasumi

"And I will train her to be a catch for all men! said exclaimed Nokoda

"And I will train her to be the best martial artist of all!" said Ranma

"And last I will teach her to kick the asses of perverts like her father! Hehehe" said Akane while laughing at her husband and kissing himwhich immediatly tookthe pout off his face.

"Hey..im no perve...mphmhp" Ranma was cut off by Akane's kiss.

"Well I guess Ranma's gonna be the man of the house and start bringing home the dough, huh?" said Nabiki

"Yup guess so!" said Ranma

"Ahhaha Im a grandfather , Akane is not my baby any more! AHAHAHH" said a crying Soun

"OH DADDY WOULD YOU STOP CRYING!" said his daughters

So they lived happily ever after!

Before that for your info, after 2 years Nabiki had gone abroad to Singapore to work there, Tofu finally proposed to Kasumi and now are currently married with their first child, Mai, a little girl, and Ranma and Akane had another child, this time a baby boy named Katsushiro. Ranma became rich and then they lived happily ever after!

THe End

Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
